


Can I Kiss You Again?

by dreamingagain



Category: The Odd Couple (TV 1970)
Genre: Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingagain/pseuds/dreamingagain
Summary: Oscar comes home drunk after a date gone wrong.
Relationships: Oscar Madison/Felix Unger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Can I Kiss You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ mrketchuponeverything

Felix was worried. It's almost midnight and Oscar hasn't come back yet. He didn't tell him he was going to be late and he didn't even call him. He called his office, but no one answered. There was no way he could go to sleep while his friend was nowhere to be found. So Felix kept pacing around in the living room, hoping that Oscar will turn up at any moment. Minutes have passed before he heard the sound of a key getting inserted into the door. The key was turned over and over again with a few failed attempts to open the door.

Then it finally opened. And there was Oscar.

"Where have you been?!" Felix practically ran towards him.

"Hey, buddy, I missed ya!" replied Oscar with an unusual cheerfulness. Suddenly, he grabbed Felix closely and kissed him sloppily on his cheek.

"Ugh! What are you doing?! You reek of alcohol!" 

Oscar gently patted the side of Felix's face where he just kissed him. "Aw, honey. Don't be mad!" 

_Honey?!_ Oscar was seriously drunk.

Felix looked directly at him. He had a stupid smile on his face. _Oh, boy..._ He grabbed Oscar's arm and guided him towards the sofa. "Sit down, Oscar."

They sat down.

"Now,...can you tell me where you've been?" Felix asked.

"There."

"There?"

"Yeah."

"There _where_ , Oscar?"

"With her."

_Her? He was on a date? He didn't tell me._

"And where is she now, Oscar?"

"She left...We got into a stupid fight. She called me childish and sloppy because..." And he gestured clumsily at his smudged shirt. "And then...I...She..." he closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

"Oscar!" Felix shook him by his shoulders and startled him.

"Wha-what?!" 

"What happened then?!"

"She left, okay?!"

"That's it?" 

"I...think. Yeah."

 _That was no reason for Oscar to drink irresponsibly like this._ Felix thought. _Four out of five of his dates leave him after seeing him eat. It was a normal thing for him._

"And you just decided to stay there and get drunk?"

"Yeah." he slumped back on the sofa.

Felix sighed.

"I haven't been with a girl for a long time. I thought tonight was my chance..." Oscar complained.

"That's all right, Oscar. There's no reason for you to be _this_ upset! Look at me! I haven't been with a girl either _for months_ and I'm perfectly fine with that!" Felix said brightly, attempting to cheer his friend.

Oscar's eyebrows shot up. "Easy for you to say since you don't like girls!"

Felix blinked rapidly. Looking appalled. "Nonsense! I love Gloria!"

"Sure you love her. You only love Gloria."

Felix bit his tongue. He wasn't going to argue with a drunk Oscar. His friend didn't know what he was talking about, and tomorrow he probably won't remember any of this. So he relaxed on the sofa next to a slumped Oscar.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Then Oscar turned to his right to look at Felix.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Felix was surprised, but he didn't let it show. After all Oscar was drunk. Did he really want to kiss him or was he just going to tease him if he said yes?

"No."

"Oh, come on, Felix. Just once." he whined. "Right. Here." and he punctuated it with poking Felix playfully on his left cheek.

Felix folded his arms close to his chest and gave Oscar a side look. His friend had a lazy smile on his face.

"Fine..."

Oscar didn't need to be told twice. He moved over to Felix and put his arm on the sofa behind Felix's shoulders. He leaned over slowly and kissed Felix softly, lingering there for a few more seconds, just feeling Felix's skin against his lips. When he moved back, he took a moment to survey his partner. Felix did not move a muscle but there was a clear blush forming on his face.

Oscar laughed and Felix turned around to look at him. "What...What's so funny?" Felix asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's cute how your face can turn red so easily!" 

Felix felt ashamed. Did he like Oscar kissing him? Maybe. But that didn't mean Oscar can he make him feel bad about it. He worried his lower lip between his teeth and looked down. He could feel his blush spreading all around his face.

"Felix, you look sad. Why are you sad, buddy? Was it my kiss? My kisses never made anyone sad..." Oscar's speech was slurred from the drink. He was tired and confused and he had a worried look on his face.

"It's not your kiss, Oscar..."

"So I can kiss you again?!" Oscar perked up and leaned over Felix. This wasn't the response Felix expected so he just slowly and silently nodded. 

Oscar didn't waste any time as he kissed Felix on his cheek again. This time he kissed him firmly. He stopped for a few moments to give Felix another look. And as he went back to kissing Felix again, Felix's hands were on his own lap, tightly gripping his pants. He sat there silently as Oscar kept kissing the side of his face. He was shocked from what was happening, his mind racing in a hundred direction. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. He was so confused and ashamed. He didn't want to admit this to himself, but he liked this. He _loved_ this. He pushed that thought away and tightly shut his eyes. He sat there not doing anything, only waiting for Oscar to be done with him. 

For a few moments Oscar stopped again and noticed Felix's ear. "It's so red, Felix." he whispered, "Even your ears are red." he placed a soft kiss on Felix's ear, and whispered closely to him "Maybe your whole body will turn red if I take you to bed." Felix felt dizzy. His breathing was heavier than it's ever been that night. He couldn't tell if Oscar was making a joke to make him uncomfortable, but when he looked at him there was no hint of a joke to be found. It's up to him to stop Oscar. He didn't want this to become something they regret the next day. 

"Oscar..." he didn't hear him. Hell, he didn't hear himself. Felix was breathless and could barely whisper. Oscar kissed him behind his ear and slowly trailed kisses down his neck. "You're so soft, Felix." he whispered sleepily. He kissed his neck again and continued, "Softer than most girls I've been with..." Felix whimpered. "Oscar..."

Oscar rested his face in the space between Felix's neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, getting a whiff of Felix's scent and sighed in content. "And you smell really nice, too..." 

The next second he was snoring.

Felix didn't dare move. His mind was buzzing from what happened, and he didn't want to wake Oscar up. He sat there for a few minutes catching his breath and collecting his thoughts. Waiting for Oscar to fall deeply in sleep. It didn't help that he could feel Oscar's soft breathing on his neck. He took a deep breath and attempted to relax.

When he he finally got up, he gently helped Oscar lie down, placing a pillow under his head. He lifted his legs and placed them on the sofa. He normally wouldn't allow Oscar to sleep there, but tonight was different. He took off Oscar's shoes and took a moment to look his friend over.

He was sleeping so peacefully, with a hint of a smile on his face. Unaware of what just went on and will most likely not remember it tomorrow.

Unfair.

Felix only hoped he could sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter but who knows...


End file.
